A new friend
by Sylareen
Summary: Audino takes a walk in the Pokémon Village and meet a wild Pokémon. Another Audino it seems. But there's something strange about this wild Audino.


Audino was making his way through the pretty yellow wildflowers of Pokémon Village, almost as tall as him, humming happily to himself. His trainer was picnicking with a friend of her, so she had released Audino for the afternoon. What a beautiful day, Audino thought, and what a beautiful place. It was peaceful, taking a walk under the sun and the singing of the Fletchlings.

Audino found a berry on the ground and picked it. Surely it would please his trainer, he thought with a smile. When he got up, the flowers in front of him moved. Was it a Pokémon ? What kind of Pokémon could live in this part of the region ? He was wondering that, when a familiar face showed up.

"Audi ?" he exclaimed with surprised at the newcomer. The wild Pokémon was a Audino too ! What a surprise ! But… there was something odd with this Audino. His eyes were really small and black. They stared at each other for a while.

"Blblblblllll" the wild Audino uttered suddenly, making Audino startle.

"Au ?" he said, tilting his head as he tried to understand. The wild Audino approached and took a closer look at Audino. He turned around him, examining him with his small black eyes. Audino didn't know what to do, that was quite embarrassing.

"Di !" the strange Audino exclaimed, pointing at the berry Audino was holding. Did he want the berry ? Maybe he was hungry. Well, it was for Audino's trainer, but if this Pokémon was hungry, Audino was glad to give it to him.

"Dino ?" he asked, handing the berry to the wild Pokémon. He smiled to let the strange Audino know it was ok.

"Bllll" the other answered, shaking his head. He ran to the tall flowers, and Audino feared he had scared him. But the other made a gesture for him to follow, and disappeared into the flowers.

Audino ran behind him, wondering where they were going. Sometimes, the wild Audino would be too far, so Audino had too follow the sound of the "blblblll", but sometimes he would wait for Audino, a smile on his face. Suddenly, they went out of the wild flowers, and a river was running in front of them.

"Auuuu !" Audino whispered in delight. The river was really beautiful. The water seemed calm and not too deep, so maybe they could go and swim. Was it what the other Audino wanted to show him ?

"Di !" the wild Audino said proudly, pointing his arm at a bush near the water. It was filled with berries ! So that's what he wanted to show him, Audino thought. That was really nice of him. Now Audino could pick a lot of berries for his trainer.

"Audino," he said with a grin. He came closer to kiss the other Audino on the cheek, but something strange happened ! As soon as he touched him, the other let out a "bllblblll" and became all blobby. Audino startled. What was happening ? The other Audino had just turned into a little and purple blob thing. The only things remaining of his previous form were the small black eyes. He was actually a Ditto !

"Blllblblblbllll" he said, his eyes staring at the ground. He seemed sad. Maybe he thought that Audino would reject him now ? But after the shock of the surprise passed, Audino giggled.

"Di ?" the Ditto asked, raising an eye at Audino. Audino squatted in front of Ditto, still giggling.

"Dino," he said, touching Ditto with his paw.

"Ditto," Ditto corrected. Audino tilted his head and smiled, and Ditto seemed happy again. He went to fetch a berry and offered it to Audino. "Bllll ?" he said tentatively.

"Audi !" Audino answered, gladly taking the berry. He kissed again his new friend where his cheek was supposed to be, though it was difficult to say with this blobby form. Ditto seemed pleased and his soft body moved like a jelly.

They spent the afternoon together, playing in the river or running in the wild flowers. Sometimes, Ditto was changing into other Pokémons to make Audino laugh. Every time Audino laughed, Ditto seemed happy and danced like a jelly.

They had so much fun that Audino didn't see the time pass. When his trainer called him, it was almost dark.

"Audino, c'mere, where are you ?" she asked aloud. That made Audino startle.

"Audi…" he said sadly to Ditto. The time to go had arrived, and it made him sad to leave his new friend. Ditto seemed to understand too that the human woman was calling for Audino, and looked unhappy. But Audino had to go now. So he hugged and kissed his little friend, and picked the berries he had put on the ground while they were playing.

He looked back one last time before going through the yellow flowers, and saw that Ditto was looking at the ground, depressed. That was heartbreaking. He couldn't leave him like that ! So he went back and grabbed Ditto's… arm, or whatever it was.

"Audino !" he said with determination. Ditto looked at him wonderingly, so he smiled encouragingly and Ditto's face lighted up. Audino lead them to the place where his trainer and her friend were waiting.

"Ah, there you are !" the young woman smiled. Audino gave her all his berries. "That's for me ? Thank you, that's really nice of you."

"Audi !" he said, pointing at Ditto.

"Ohh, you made a friend ? A Ditto, awesome ! Well, little Ditto, if you want to come with us, you're welcome !"

"Blllll !" Ditto exclaimed, dancing like a jelly. Audino giggled and hugged his trainer. His new friend was coming with them ! What a good day it had been.


End file.
